return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jackson
Moveset Neutral B - Star Kick Getting hit by the kick will cause high Damage and low knockback. Getting hit by stardust will cause high knockback and low damage. If a Projectile hits the Stardust, It'll get deflected. Moonwalk If you hold down B, you can moonwalk (walk backwards), which allows you to move faster than your regular speed. Side B - Hat Throw The hat has the ability to absorb health powerups,traps and projectiles. The longer you charge, the farther the hat will go. Also, The longer you charge, the more things the hat can absorb (maximum of S thing.) Up B - Star Spin If an opponent is caught in the attack, they will be dragged up during the spin and will be knocked off by the stardust burst. Works similar to DK's "Up B", only this goes slightly higher. Down B - Thriller Michael can summon up to 2 zombies to fight for him.When a zombie grabs an opponent,it will slowly leech their heath away. Moving back and forth quickly will break a zombie's grip and kill it. Final Smash - King of Pop! Michael starts off by sucking in opponent like Kirby's Final Smash. The closer they are, the stronger the pull. After a few seconds, all sucked in opponents start dancing to a 16-bit remix or "Beat it".Once the songs ends, all of Michael's backup dancers get caught in an explosion, resulting in a Star KO. KOs Ko 1: Whoo! Ko 2: Who! Star Ko: Whooo! Taunts Up: He appears to be grabbing his crotch. This references what happens when Up is pressed on the D-Pad in moonwalker. Side: Says "I'm Bad" with a voice that simulates the Genesis' audio quality Down: Spins and goes "HOOOO!" Victory Poses Option 1: The music video of "I'm Bad" with the verse of the victory theme Option 2: A scene from the "Smooth Criminal" music video Option 3: Moonwalks. Once he gets to the left side of the screen, he multiplies by 6. Screen Ko: Hoo! Character Description See his biography Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- *Dash Attack- *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Trivia *This is the first moveset to be made out of sprites (specifically the ones from Moonwalker) making for more fluent animations. *Before Bill Nye's moveset his name was MJ, in Bill Nye's moveset he now has his full name: Michael Jackson. *He is the third character to have their names changed. (Others being Toon Dr Mario and Annoying Orange). Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Singer Category:Dancer Category:Moonwalker Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Black Characters Category:Celebrities Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Back from the Dead Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets